ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Motionless Part 2
Motionless Part 2 is the fifth episode of the first season in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. This is the second part of the two part episode Motionless. It is confirmed that Motionless is the beginning of the Season 1 Arc. Plot Gwen, Kevin and Gwen's cat - Alphie are fighting against Argit and Molly. They continuously shoot quills at the three though the quills go right through Kevin as a cotton ball and Alphie, Gwen deflects them with her Mana shields. Gwen, getting sick of the fighting, creates two giant serpents made of mana and sends them into battle. The two serpents immediately swallow Argit and Molly whole. The couple are visible through the magenta mana and they begin to act dead. Gwen believes this and dismisses the creatues, as she does so they shoot quills at her. Ben and Gwens dads sneak up behind the rats and put bags over their heads, tying it closed with rope. They begin shooting quills all over the place as they stumble around. Verdona then appears in the middle of the battlefield, dancing. She offers her assistance and grabs the pair with two strands of hair. She mutters how she always disliked the filthy vermon and teleports away with a sweet goodbye. Kevin and Alphie help the family recover as they were all hit by quills. Out in ''sub-''space Ben, Serena and Bellicus continue to argue. Ben raises his own topic. If they allow him to go at that moment he would return after the Vilgax drama was done with. Serena went into deep though before saying she would love to, but how does she know Ben would come back. Ben rubbed his head in frustration. Bellicus began ranting and raving again about why should Ben be allowed to leave. Ben folded his legs and closed his eyes as he tried to shut him out. Meanwhile, Vulkanus was at it again. This time he was in Alaska. Vulkanus had found that most of the ice in Alaska was actually Taedenite. Vulkanus spoke to himself as he terrorised the innocent people. He told himself how with his new suit of armor that if he gets fifty shards of Taedenite that he will be powerful with the strength of Ultimate Humungousaur and the speed of Jetray and the smarts of Brainstorm, though he would not be as smart as Ben in the form of Greymatter. He also told himself how he would gain the ability to fly aswell. He then continued to fight the people as a group of plumbers in Alaska ran out to defend. Kevin managed to use his Osmosian powers to put a shield of cotton over everyone to zero out the Paralysis effects of Argit and Molly's quills. Alphie also used his Anodite healing abilities to heal them of their Paralysis. Kevin stayed in his form of a cotton ball incase of any more trouble as he began to fly off when Paradox arrived. Welcome, Max said. Paradox said if only I were, then he would be able to zap Ben out of Alien X's form. He then explained how Vilgax was actually on a holiday and not planning an invasion but it was Vulkanus that was causing trouble. He explained how they must ALL get to Alaska and stop Vulkanus from getting any Taedenite to power his suit. Kevin said while Paradox was there if he could turn Ben to normal but he explains that if he did he would this time be destroyed and Ben must argue his way out. Paradox teleports Azmuth and the Plumbers helpers in and says they will need as much help as they can get. Ben, still inside Alien X, argues, if you do not let me transform back I will be killed in this form and all three of us will die. Serena looks scared and Bellicus sighs at him saying he is lying. Ben promises he will return once the VIlgax problem is finished and he will help them but they must let him revert to Ben that minute. They agree and Ben reverts to normal. Everyone looks at him cheering. He says they must stop Vilgax. Paradox then explain what is happening. The entire team arrive in Alaska to find Vulkanus mining the Ice Taedenite. He is counting the shards. Fourty-Five when he is disrupted by the Ben. Vulkanus looks at them and summons his minions. Ben warns Kevin not to absorb Taedenite. Kevin absorbs a sample of water and forms into a puddle. Ben then asks for his Plumbers badge. Kevin passes it to Ben and he makes it the MEGATRIX. Ben twists the square faceplate as he looks for a suitable alien. Ben smirks as he comes across a tiger-like alien and says every time he meets Vulkanus he defeats him as this one. Ben slams the faceplate and begins he slow transformation. His eyes grow and come off his face into a mask like shape. He grows more facial hair and his jaw creeps out. He becomes more muscular and a single claw comes out from him hand. Ben grows tiger fur and transforms into an enhanced Rath. Rath explains that with the MEGATRIX he is smarter, stronger, faster, more agile and can control his anger. Rath then jumps at Vulkanus and lands on his arm. Vulkanus shakes him onto the Taedenite breaking up and extra five pieces to complete his fifty pieces of Taedenite. Rath attempts to keep his cool but even as Ben he has lost his cool. Rath puts his claw through Vulkanus' hand making it bleed excessively. He then raises it to his face and makes him punch himself. Gwen and Ben's mothers are being charged at by his minions. Gwen's mom jumps into the air and uses a karate move knocking out the minion. She looks at Ben's mom and she was also doing a karate move. Lilly says that she is the one that got Gwen to do Karate when Ben's mom says she was the one that got Lilly to do karate. They both laugh. Ben and Gwen's dads aswell as Max are shooting at the minion. Kevin's mother is also shooting them with the null void projector she found. The Plumber's helpers are all doing a good job aswell as Azmuth and Paradox but the minions just keep coming. Rath is also doing good but cannot withstand Vulkanus much longer. Rath is about to enhance another alien when he remembers the MEGATRIX only enhances one alien at a time and he must then reactivate the MEGATRIX. Rath calls to Azmuth and asks him to let him enhance another alien instantly. Paradox teleports Azmuth to Rath and he puts in a code. Rath them presses the square MEGATRIX on his chest and transforms to Waybig. He tells Vulkanus it is time to end it. He uses his Comsic Ray attack and shoots Vulkanus into the pile of Taedenite. WayBig thinks its all over when Vulkanus begins to grow. Vulkanus flies into the sky and thanks Waybig for putting the Taedenite inside of his suit to enhance him. Vulkanus then flies away with tremendous speed. Waybig reverts to Ben. Ben hands Kevin his Plumbers badge and then transforms to FuzzBall and bounces away. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Their families *Alphie *Ben's dog *Azmuth *Paradox *Plumbers Helpers *Verdona (Briefly) Villains *Vulkanus *Argit and Molly *Vulkanus' Minions Aliens used *Alien X (enhanced with MEGATRIX) *Rath (Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *Waybig (Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *FuzzBall Abilities used by Kevin *Cotton *Water Creatures made by Gwen *Serpents. Category:Series Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX